jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Everything or Nothing
James Bond Everything or Nothing is a third-person shooter video game, where the player controls Ian Fleming's master spy, James Bond. Bond is modeled after and voiced by the then-current James Bond actor, Pierce Brosnan, in his final performance in the role. Electronic Arts developed and published Everything or Nothing in 2004 for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, and the GameCube. The Game Boy Advance version was developed by Griptonite Games. Overview Everything or Nothing is the second Bond game played in the third-person and is the first Bond game to feature a two-player cooperative mode, however, unlike its modern predecessors, Everything or Nothing lacks a true deathmatch multiplayer mode, a popular staple in Bond games since 1997's GoldenEye. The game received high praise from some quarters, some critics calling it "the Bond movie for 2004" due in part to its high production values. For the first time in any James Bond game, Electronic Arts hired many actors to model the characters after as well as for their voice talents. In addition to Pierce Brosnan this includes Judi Dench and John Cleese from previous Bond films and adds well-known actors Willem Dafoe, Shannon Elizabeth, and Heidi Klum to its cast. Everything or Nothing is also the second James Bond video game to have its own original theme song but the first to be sung by a well-known R&B singer. The singer was Mya, who also has a part as a Bond girl in the game. In addition, the soundtrack was composed by Sean Callery best known for scoring television shows such as Bones, 24 and La Femme Nikita. The soundtrack features a new rendition of the famed James Bond Theme by Callery. The game was penned by screenwriter Bruce Feirstein who wrote the Bond film Tomorrow Never Dies and co-scripted the Bond films GoldenEye and The World Is Not Enough. Everything or Nothing includes 29 missions as well as 4 unlockable bonus missions, numerous gadgets supplied by Q and the return of the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish from the 2002 film Die Another Day. Plot summary Mission sequence *'Parmir Mountains, Tajikistan' #Ground Zero *'Scotland' #MI6 Training *'Egypt' #A Long Way Down #Train Chase #An Old Friend #Sand Storm *'Puerto Viejo, Peru' #Serena St. Germaine #Vertigo #The Ruined Tower #Death of an Agent / Leap of Faith #A Show of Force *'New Orleans, Louisiana' #Mardi Gras Mayhem #The Kiss Kiss Club #Underworld #Death's Door #The Battle at The Big Easy #Faded Splendor #The Machinery of Evil #The Pontchartrain Bridge *'Puerto Viejo, Peru' #A Simple Exchange #Red Line #Ambushed #The High Road #Diavalo's Plan *'Moscow, Russia' #The Platinum War #Dangerous Descent #Red Underground #The Final Card #Everything or Nothing James Bond Everything or Nothing opens in the mountains of Tajikistan where an arms trade is about to begin. The merchandise is a nuclear suitcase-bomb that was stolen from a stockpile of old Soviet Union weapons. James Bond is tasked with making sure that the trade is not completed. After Bond completes the mission, he is extracted via helicopter outside of the military base. Afterwards, a Russian female scientist, named Dr. Katya Nadanova, of the Oxford Department of Microtechnology is kidnapped by a terrorist cell and is taken to their headquarters in southern Egypt. Her invention, a new kind of microtechnology used to enter electrical wires and repair damage at microscopic level, is also stolen. James Bond is once again called in to action. He destroys the stolen technology and chases after the terrorist's train managing to board stealthfully. Aboard, Bond has a confrontation with his old enemy: Jaws. The two fight, and Bond wins. Arriving at an helipad-vagon, Bond sees Nadanova trapped with handcuffs at this vagon. The general escapes by helicopter and blows up a bridge, putting Bond and Nadanova into a trap. But there's still an helicopter, so they manage to escape before the train falls down the valley. They fly through the Valley of the Kings until Bond finally shoots the leader down. Bond drops off Katya at a nearby military complex, although unbeknownst to Bond, Katya meets with a Russian ex-KGB special officer turned businessman, named Nikolai Diavolo - the former protege of Max Zorin. During the meeting Katya delivers a small vial containing a mysterious substance to Diavolo. Later, MI6 loses contact with 003, sent to investigate the mining of newly-discovered platinum reserves in western Peru. Bond is sent to a town on the Northwestern Peruvian coastline, located high above the Pacific Ocean on a series of cliffs. Bond learns that 003's last contact was with an American geologist named Serena St. Germaine. They meet and she takes him to the mining complex near ancient Incan ruins. Once there, Bond discovers 003 had been violently questioned by Nikolai Diavolo. Bond makes himself known to Diavolo and after shooting 003, Diavolo orders the guards to chase him through the mining complex and ruins. When Bond reaches 003 he tells Bond that Diavolo sets his plans in New Orleans but dies of blood loss. At the end of the mining tunnels, Bond reaches a cliff where a helicopter appears with Katya Nadanova in it, holding Serena hostage. She throws Serena out of the copter, and Bond dives off the cliff after her. Dodging obstacles and enemy fire, he finally catches Serena and fires a grappling hook into the cliff wall. Upon returning to the town, Bond and Serena are met with military forces who are being paid off by Diavolo to protect him. Bond quickly returns Serena to her cottage in the dense forest, and goes on to reach the extraction point. Bond drives into a moving plane just as the military catches up with him. MI6 had learned that Diavolo had employed an Interpol-sought war criminal named Arkady Yayakov. Yayakov secretly owns a night club in New Orleans along with the a local crime ring. Bond goes to New Orleans during Mardi Gras and stealthfully enters the night club where he meets Mya Starling, an NSA agent assigned to spy on Yayakov. Chaos erupts when Bond enters the main lounge of the club and Agent Starling's cover is blown. Yayakov kidnaps the NSA agent and leaves the club. Bond fights the thugs and chases Yayakov through an underground tunnel system that was used to traffic drugs and suchlike. Yayakov, Starling and Bond arrive in a gigantic 19th century graveyard. Yayakov hands over Agent Starling to Jean Le Rouge, a local mobster. Le Rouge and Bond run through the graveyard until they reach a crematorium where they have the final fight. Bond kills Le Rouge and saves Starling. Bond is then sent to a remote area further north outside of New Orleans. At a secret lab inside an old, run-down villa, Bond discovers that Diavolo is using Yayakov to manipulate the purpose of Dr. Nadanova's microtechnology. They have managed to create a brand new weapon of mass destruction: microtechnology, infused with a natural chemical compound found only in the bayous of Louisiana, that literally eats away at all kinds of metal - save for platinum. Bond destroys the lab, killing Yayakov in the process but Jaws suddenly appears and smashes through the old villa, driving a platinum tanker truck filled with the metal-eating nanobots. Jaws' orders are to crash the truck into the levees that surround New Orleans and let the nanobots go to work destroying the levees, thus flooding New Orleans. Bond hops onto a motorcycle and chases Jaws across the Lake Pontchartrain Causeway and finally rams the truck off the bridge and into the lake below. Later, MI6 learns that the operation in New Orleans was meant to be a test run for the metal-eating nanobots. James Bond returns to Peru to investigate what Diavolo plans to do with his new weapon. With the help of Serena St. Germaine, Bond infiltrates Diavolo's personal estate and covertly enters himself in a rally car race. The reward for coming in at first place is dinner with Diavolo. Naturally, Bond wins. However, Diavolo has already caught on to Bond's snooping around, and has both Bond and Serena captured. Bond breaks loose and manages to rescue Serena, killing a large number of Diavolo's henchmen in the process. Back together, Bond and Serena hijack one of the race cars and speed through town. Bond wants to see Diavolo's platinum mines first-hand. They go to the mines and Bond investigates. It is there when he learns of Nadanova's treachery and Bond escapes the mine, leaping through a hole in the rock where Serena is waiting in a helicopter. Now in Russia, Diavolo has begun to use his platinum army to break through the Red Square in Moscow so he can release toxic gas into the Kremlin. After foiling Diavalo's plan, Bond finds out that there is a decommissioned nuclear bunker under the Kremlin. Diavolo replaces the nuclear warheads on the missiles with payloads of his metal-eating microtechnology. After Bond rappels down a large elevator shaft filled with Lasers, Bond is at first confronted by Nadanova, but then encounters Jaws on a large elevator platform. Jaws attacks him using a flamethrower, but Bond disables it and then escapes by sitting in a disabled fighter jet and ejecting the seat upward, keeping him clear as the damaged elevator tumbles and explodes down the shaft. Bond safely floats down to the bottom on the ejector seat's parachute, reaching Diavalo's base of operations. There Bond manages to deactivate all the missiles in the control room, hundreds of feet below ground. While returning to the surface, Diavolo and Nadanova attack Bond as he ascends a large elevator shaft, in an adjacent large elevator shaft using a Yak-38 VTOL jet. Bond destroys it, killing Nadanova, but Diavolo manages to eject just in time. Diavolo beats Bond to a London-targeted missile and begins to launch it manually. After fighting his way through Diavolo's army of men, Bond makes it to the launch pad, there Bond kills Diavolo, firing a rocket at Diavolo's control hub. Before dying, Diavolo manages to press the launch button and is thrust into the missile silo just as the missile takes off. Bond fires three more rockets at the lone missile loaded with the microtechnology, and it explodes in huge fireball over Moscow. It follows in the style of James Bond that he gets the girl, Serena St. Germaine who - we assume, due to her biography stating that she is a brilliant computer hacker - assisted Bond by hacking into Diavolo's systems. Cast & characters Characters Unlockable in Multiplayer *Baron Samedi -30 multiplayer points. *Oddjob -50 multiplayer points *Egypt Commander-90 multiplayer points *Hazmat Guard-110 multiplayer points *Mya -130 multiplayer points *Egypt Guard-180 multiplayer points *South Commander-210 multiplayer points *Moscow Guard-230 multiplayer points *Le Rouge-260 multiplayer points *Agent 003 -290 multiplayer points *Diavolo Moscow -400 multiplayer points *Serena -430 multiplayer points *Miss Nagai -450 multiplayer points Weapons and Gadgets Weapons *Walther P99 (silenced or unsilenced) *Desert Eagle *Golden Gun (unlockable by a cheat code) *Platinum Gun (unlockable by a cheat code) *SPAS-12 *Heckler & Koch MP5K *SIG 552 *AK-74 (The game calls it an AK-74, but it actually looks like an AK-47/AKM.) *Dragunov *AT-420 (Actually is a M202A1) Gadgets *Frag Grenade(disguised as coin) *Thermovision *Strobe Grenade(disguised as coin) *EMP Grenade(disguised as coin) *Q-Spider(remote controlled robot) *Dart gun *Nano Suit(invisibility) *Network Tap Unlockable Upgrades *Golden Gun-1 Platinum Medal *Improved Traction-3 Platinum Medals *Improved Battery-5 Platinum Medals *Double Ammo-7 Platinum Medals *Double Damage-9 Platinum Medals *Full Ammo-11 Platinum Medals *Cloak-13 Platinum Medals *Full Battery-15 Platinum Medals *All Weapons-17 Platinum Medals *Unlimited Battery-19 Platinum Medals *Unlimited Ammo-23 Platinum Medals *Slow Motion Driving-25 Platinum Medals *Platinum Gun-27 Platinum Medals Vehicles These are the vehicles you can use throughout the game. Note that some of them can carry more or stronger weapons if you earn enough gold medals during the course of play. These upgrades have been put in parentheses. *Chimera Motorcycle — Missiles *Porsche Cayenne Turbo — Missiles, machine guns, invisibility (Cluster bombs, laser machine guns) *Helicopter — Missiles, bombs and flares (Double missiles) *RC Car — Low-range laser. *Peruvian Tank — cannon, machine guns (Laser machine guns) *Triumph Daytona 600 — Missiles, flamethrower, shotgun (More range both to flamethrower and shotgun) *Aston Martin V12 Vanquish — Missiles, machine guns, electromagnetic pulse, acid slick. (Laser machine guns, fire acid slick) *Diavolo Tank — Cannon, plasma gun, nano shells("Warmer" cannons, platinum armor) *Limousine — Smoke Screen *Volotech Truck *Rally Car Trivia *It is the first Bond game to use the voice of the then-current James Bond, Pierce Brosnan. It was also his final performance as Bond before stepping aside in 2004. Although to most moviegoers, his final movie performance was in 2002's Die Another Day. *''Everything or Nothing'' was long thought to be the name of the production company behind the James Bond films, EON Productions, and Electronic Arts had to wait through a lengthy period to ensure that there were no film plans using the title before it was officially revealed that EON was just a name and did not stand for anything specific. *''Everything or Nothing's'' game engine evolved from the engine used in Agent Under Fire. Like its predecessor, the driving sections were developed using a separate engine by EA Canada. Erik Strickland and Louis Gascoigne were the lead engineers on the 3rd person action portion of the game. *On the mission Vertigo, at the very beginning cut, Bond tranquilizes two patrolling guards with his dart gun but the second guard to be shot begins to fall before Bond shoots. *Also, the first mission after the credits is also playable as one of the last missions of the multiplayer mode - Inferno. Rather than abseiling down the outside of the building, like 007 does, the two agents are forced to make their way down a series of lift shafts. Roughly half way through that level, M informs the agents that "007 has the situation under control". *Fellow Bond girl actresses, Shannon Elizabeth and Mya, would also both reunite to appear a year later after the release of this video game as two friends (and eventually victims) in the Wes Craven werewolf horror film Cursed. Gallery 007-everything-or-nothing-usa-europe-en-fr-de.png|The Gameboy Advance cover for the game. EON_cover_J.jpg|Japanese PlayStation 2 cover. See also * James Bond video games External links *[http://www.eagames.com/official/007/everythingornothing/us/home.jsp Everything or Nothing: Official Site] *[http://www.cheathappens.com/features/007eon/007_index.asp James Bond Everything or Nothing Feature Guide] at Cheat Happens * Category:James Bond video games